


Write Out My Sins

by ImASinnerForLife



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: 19-year-Old Lucien, Abusive Relationships, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Touch, Bed-Wetting, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Drunken Kissing, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father/Son Incest, Forced Orgasm, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Touching, Voice Kink, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing Kink, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImASinnerForLife/pseuds/ImASinnerForLife
Summary: Damien tries to find love that only gets him hurt in the end while love is waiting for him already. Waiting to be noticed. Eventually it's tired of waiting and makes it's presence known.(Also so many butthurt people. For what reason? Don't like the story? Then leave. Nothing major has even happened between Lucien and Damien so fuck off. The tags may be bad but the are not all related to Damien x Lucien. Yes it's incest, no one is freaking stupid here.)





	1. He Runs From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare to cry.

Have you ever tried looking for love yourself? You're not supposed to because Love is supposed to find you. Don't you get tired of waiting though? Which is what he did. Damien wasn't one for parties but he'd tried it. His past experiences with it didn't seem too fun, but what would he be if he didn't try? 

Robert passed the other another drink from the bar. Red wine was has favorite. Damien smiled softly as he pushed a piece of hair behind his ear and took a sip. The white long sleeved undershirt was pulled up at the wrist a bit.

The vest he wore hugged him perfectly, the black and purple somehow matched the undershirt. His silk clad legs crossed over each other along with the knee high boots. Robert nodded before gulping down his twelfth beer. 

The burp from him didn't bother Damien too much. Gross? Maybe, but completely inappropriate? No, not really. Damien sighed at his...friend..and stood from his stood catching the eye of the bartender quickly who smiled. "Anything I can help you with sir?" 

The smaller man shook his head before paying for them. He'd just get the completely drunk friend to pay him back later. He slid a small but surprisingly strong arm under Robert and pulled him up. 

"It's time for us to head home sir." He said as Robert laid his head in his neck. All he prayed for was for the man not to puke on him. Bad beer and vodka breath was already bad thank very much. The bartender nodded and waved them out. 

Damien walked them both to the older man's house and pushed him against the wall gently not wanting him to fall down and roll away or something. He stood in front of the drunk waving his hand in his face until he was at least a bit focused to him a bit. 

"Where are your keys?" He looked up at him. Robert's eyes seemed dark and dangerous but maybe it was the alcohol in his system. 

"Under the... ** _hic_**..the door mat.." the drunk lurked. Damien squatted down and lifted up the mat, sure enough there was actually a key. He grabbed it before standing back up. Damien pushed the key inside the door. Robert found himself standing closer. The smaller pushed open the door and let Robert follow him in. 

It was dark inside and Damien had to feel for the door so he could close it and lock it back. He turned back and hands found their way in his hips. The goth father opened his mouth to make a squeak or sound of surprise but his mouth had been captured in a strong brutal kiss. 

His eyes widened in the dark and his placed his hands on Robert's shoulders. He turned his head away, gasping and coughing for air. "S-Stop it, you're drunk." He whimpered as a hard slap came to his bottom. He froze and looked up at Robert. 

A strong hand wrapped around his neck and squeezed tightly. "It should be a sin to look as good as you do right now Dames. It's like I could just eat you up."

Damien yelped and looked at the dark shadow. His hands on the arm wanting to pull it away. Robert growled at him, leaning close and biting down harshly on his shoulder. Damien wasn't sure if he were bleeding or if the bruise was coming that fast. 

He's on his tip toes, choking. He needs air and tears are running down his face as Robert undress him, ripping off his shirt and unbuckling his pants. Damien reached up as he spotted an opening, his hands drift up and he stabs at the other's eyes. Soon enough he's free. Never again will he go drinking with the man.

Quickly as the bigger man stumbles back hissing and rubbing his eyes he runs out the door. Hair messy, makeup running down his face, and clothes ripped up. He gets to his house unnoticed by any of his neighbors and falls to the floor holding his chest after he closes the door. He's panting harshly, getting choked and then running for your life isn't easy. 

He realizes Lucien is there when he starts to past out. Soft hands rubbing his face and panicked yells. 

 _"Dad?! Dad! Are you ok?"_  

Its getting dark, and was he floating now?

"It's ok dad, I'm here." 

Damien woke up later that night, maybe around two in the morning, with hands running over his body. Undressing him from his ripped clothes. His eyes snapped open and he jumped back, body slamming against the headboard that jerked and shook, hand clutching his blanket, hiding his body. He looked down and sighed of relief. 

"Ah, Lucien..You scared me the-" 

"Tell me who did it.." 

Damien stopped speaking and looked at his son. The room felt tense and he gulped. Lucien was looking down, a pair of his dad's pajamas in his hands. Silver hairs covering his eyes. His hand tightened around the clothes when his father didn't answer. Damien looked away. Nervous for some reason. 

"Ah, darling when did you get back? I thought you weren't come back home until next week-" 

"I said, tell me who did it.." 

His voice dropped and Damien sat up. He sighed rubbing his shoulder bruise. He placed a gentle hand on his son's hair. Lucien looked up and his eyes seemed different but calmer now. 

"Don't..Don't worry my dear.." 

His voice was shaking and he felt his vision getting blurry. Lucien scooted to him and wrapped his arms around his father. Damien let them fall, cheeks getting wet. Lucien didn't speak, he couldn't. His voice, he couldn't trust it. 

He ran a large hand through his father's long hair and rubbed his back. He sat their as his father let his tears fall. Nothing like that had happened since he was young. Lucien, he was happy that his son was there. 

Lucien wasn't going to force it out his father but of course he wasn't happy. He was pissed.


	2. Control

It had been a while since Damien slept so soundlessly. Curled up in his blankets and purring softly like a cat drinking warm milk. Silver eyes stared at his sleeping figure. Why was he so... Cute? A large hand wrapped around a piece of the older man's long dark hair liking the feel of the strands in his hands. Lucien closed his eyes and gently swirled the hair. Humming softly to soothe his fathers dreams completely. _Disgusting_. 

With a sigh, the son pulled his hand away. He didn't think it would be this bad when he was older. And of all people, why his father? He felt nothing hateful to his father though. He knew it was hard raising him, not to mention love was never on Damien's side. The older teen hated his other father. Leaving them like he did. He would never be forgiven. 

The man started to turn over and twist. His son smiles fondly when purple orbs meets his own. He taps the middle of Damien's head and chuckles when his father playfully squats his hand away and sits up. Rubbing those beautiful eyes of him. "Good morning sleepyhead." 

Damien smiles after wiping the sleep from his eyes. He stretches, long and hard making him groan loudly. Lucien hand twitches at the noise. The fact the the sleeping gown that his father wore rose up showing his stomach didnt help. Lucien looked away, eyes darkening and lighting back up as his father swings his legs over the side facing his son who he guessed brought a chair in to sit in with. 

"Are you ok myt son? Did you get a good sleep.? "  _Lie._ Lucien looks at his father again putting on a bored face. He sits with his legs open and he leans back stretching widely. He yawns and pops his knuckles when he looks back at his smiling dad. 

"Eh, I guess I did. Surprised you did after what happened last night.. "  _Did his eyes darken just then?_ Damien looked down. He then stood and pet his son's silver hair. He smiles warmly. Lucien almost melts. 

"Dont worry about it my son, the past is the past. Forgive and forget."

"Let how dad forgot us?  "

It suddenly got quiet. Silence taking over the room. Damien frozen in his spot looking down at the floor. He didn't think Lucien would ever bring this up like he did. Damien was left after Lucien was born. He tried his best as a father and Lucien was difficult but he wasnt a bad kid. At least to Damien he wasn't. 

"Lucien.. I.. "Where was his voice? Lucien stood up suddenly and Damien looked up at him. A hand reached out and rubbed away the tears running down Damien's face. When did he start crying? He looked up at his son who rubbed a hand through his hair. He placed a kiss on his father's head. 

Damien blinked. Wierd but not completely disturbing. Families kissed all the time. Lucien hummed. 

"I'm sorry, dont cry. I made breakfast, just come eat. Forget I said anything." He turned quickly, hands clutched as he trailed out the bedroom door. Damien sighed and followed. Soon they got to the kitchen and Damien smiled softly. He didnt know when Lucien learned to cook but it was nice. 

He smiled at him and took a seat. Lucien brought the food over and sat next to him. He hands him his food and they eat. Lucien is sitting closer than he usually does but Damien doesn't think much about it. He nearly jumps when he's at the sink washing his dishes. Lucien is pressed up against him. He blinks at his son. 

"Lucien?.. "

The male is looking at the floor, eyes distant and Damien turns to him. Whats wrong with Lucien these days. He's never far away but he's also always so distant. Maybe Damien should get in touch with his counselor because whatever was wrong with Lucien, he wouldn't tell Damien easily. Damien places a hand on his son's cheek and makes him look at him. Lucien nuzzles his hand before kissing it. 

Damien freezes. Lucien notices and backs up. 

"Please tell me who hurt you yesterday night.. " he says softly. Damien is worried now. The father sighs and maybe its not a good thing to tell Lucien what happened considering the state that he's in right now but maybe it could focus on the fact that Damien was ok. 

"I went out with Robert, he got drunk, I took him to his home and he tried to... You know.. " his voice was soft now also. Lucien walks to the door and Damien knows that if he let's him leave the house right now he might do something bad. He grabs the sleeve of his son's baggy sweater. Lucien stops. 

"Please son.. Dont do anything you'll regret.. He wasnt in his right mind... He.. It.. " He looks away when hands find his cheeks in a grip that's a little tight. He glances at his son who sighs. Lucien gets closer and Damien places his hands on his son's shoulders almost immediately. Lucien looks at him with eyes Damien has never seen before. 

_They're glowing._

Damien is froze and feels the colour drain his face when their lips connect. Lucien is rough but passionate and Damien is having a hard time pushing him away. This is wrong, what is this? When he said families kissed all the time, he never meant like this. He's struggling and suddenly stumbles back against the counter when Lucien let's him go. 

He whispers to him ands Damien can see the tears falling from his son's eyes. "I'm sorry... " After the two words Lucien is running out the door and to his room.  _Im ok. I'm ok. Control it dammit._

Damien stands there before sliding down and sliding back and down to the floor. His head in his lap. Maybe hed tried to talk to his son later about this. Whatever it is. 


	3. Let It Out

Two knocks came to the wooden door of Lucien's room. The male had been sitting on the corner of his bed. His head in his hands. What was wrong with him? Why had he'd done such a thing. At least it wasn't something that would damage something in their friendship, at least not yet. Glowing eyes were glossed over with hunger and lust for the man he called 'father'.Out of all people, why his father?

He needed to keep distance, if not, he might pounce the only person he cares about. No one knows his secret, and no one ever has. Hell, even Damien doesn't know. Lucien was a demon hybrid. He didn't know until his fathers divorced when he was around the age a six. 

Damien wanted love. He never made a deal with the demon he called his other dad but the other male always wanted Damien. He loved his pale skin, his long dark hair, his soft lips, his- 

The teen hissed quietly rushing his hands up and running them through his silver hair. He couldn't let Damien come in. He couldn't control his body right now and the smell of his father coming from behind that damned door wasn't helping. 

He smelled so good. Damien knocked again now worried for his son. He could've sworn he heard a hiss but even if he did where would it have came from? "Lucien, will you allow me to come in? I'm sorry if I have upset you in any way. Just-"

When the door swung open Damien froze. It surprised him but he quickly got over it. He coughed in embarrassment before looking up at his son. Lucien was awfully close but that wasn't what Damien immediately notice. 

What was was the fact that his son's eyes we're glowing. Maybe it was some sort of eye contacts. But why was Lucien staring at him as though he wanted to eat. His own eyes looked at the tattoo on his wrist to see it was also glowing. "Lucien?"

The teen stepped forward and wrapped his hand around hia father's wrist to stop him from pulling away. Damien didn't speak, waiting for his son to say something. No words came but Damien yelped when he was spun into the room and slammed against the dark wall, the breath he didn't know he had been holding left his lungs. He whinced and opened his mouth only for another to roughly smash against his own. His purple hues widen and his hands went up to his son's shoulders to push him away. A growl came from his son and Damien felt his heart drop. 

Stronger and large hands grabbed his own and pinned them to the wall as a strong thigh slid between his own rubbing against the throbbing wetness that he didn't notice he had. His eyes slammed shut and he turned his head to get air into his lungs. Lucien attacked his neck and Damien made a look of disgust. He found the strength and harshly pushed his son back. The teen stumbled back and Damien slid down the wall panting. 

He looked up again and his son stared at the ground. He stared at him before Lucien rose his head. Damien blinked and got up but stayed back to keep distance. "Lucien-" Lucien rubbed his eyes, heavy tears falling down in his hands and the floor. He opened his mouth and his fangs bit down on his lips to stop the whimpers. "Shut up." 

He said the same line over again and again until he was shouting. Damien noticed the fangs and heavily sighed. He didn't think Lucien had any of the blood in his since he never showed any signs but he knew now that Lucien somehow hid it well. 

He stepped forward and placed a smooth hand against his son's face. The demon hybrid whimpered softly and nuzzles his father's hand. "Lucien." The teen kissed the hand, multiple times before licking between the index finger and the middle one. Damien pulled his hand away quickly after. 

"Dad." He mumbled. He couldn't stop it now. He grabbed his hand and threw him on the bed. His father went to sit up but Lucien pushed him back down. He pressed his lips to his own again and straddled the other. Damien looked at him and sighed closing his eyes. Lucien's face was red and he got down. His lips pressing against the warm neck and he pulled his father's legs up and got between them. 

His hand on pressed against the warm throbbing. Damien turned his head, a blush rising to his light cheeks making them darker. The teen's tongue came out and licked the neck under him and he loved the light moan that came from the other. Damien didn't know what was happening to him. Maybe it was the fact the Lucien looked just like his father. 

The demon felt the heartbeat under him pick up and he purred. Damien allowed this, flashbacks coming back to him as he turned his head to the side, his hair flopping over his eyes. Lucien looked at him and he couldn't understand his father's emotions but he continued. Slowly he started grinding and their bodies arched together. Damien gasped, nothing like this had happened to him since Lucien's other father. He didn't know how to feel and he couldn't find the words to tell his son to stop. It's as though his body was moving on it's own also. As if he was drunk and out of it. Lucien got messy as he got closer, the teenager in him still doing that to him. He rutted, panted and groaned as his father grinded back with him. 

Damien bit his lip as he squirted. He even felt Lucien cum in his own pants and he twitched. His son panted against his ear and Damien ran his hand in the soft silver hair. Both of them we're panting, both of them were blushing, both of them couldn't describe how they were feeling. Lucien's eyes stopped glowing and he sat up and looked down at his father. 

Damien looked at him before looking away again. He sat up and Lucien laid his head on his shoulder. "Please tell me why I'm like this. What am I dad?" He sounded broken and Damien felt his heart drop again. He kissed his head. He had to tell him sooner or later. 


	4. Outward Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops~

Lucien hissed around the ball gag as the smooth lips attacked his warm neck. His hands found the slim waist, his fingers tangled in the loops of the clad dark tight pants before they were gently pulled off. A smooth voice purred in his ear, he whimpered behind the red ball gag. His body was on fire and his mind was hazy, cock rock hard under the body on top of him.

His hands were tied behind his back in what seemed like a second. His body jerked as a soft hand slipped into his tight pants dark gray and ripped, tapping and squeezing the head of his engorged cock. He was arching, gasping under the skilled hand wanting more. A gasp flew out his wet lips when the mouth bit down on his shoulder. 

His own fangs rolling around the gag, his body was sweaty and begging to be touched more. He was trembling and the figure above him spoke. "Are you ok my dear sweet?" The voice was seductive and it hit his body hard only because his senses were heightened. Lucien moaned and nodded quickly. A hand stroked his cheek, then moved down his body past the ripped shirt that hung loosely on Lucien's strong body.

Smooth lips kissed down his collarbone leaving bright bruises, they trailed down to the abs of the tween. Lucien whimpered, claws digging into his wrist since the ropes were so tight that he couldn't reach them himself. 

His body slammed back against the headboard as he moaned loudly as the mouth started biting. Bruises and bites showed up on his pale skin. Eyes glowing behind the black blind fold of his for a second before he had to close them again due to the pleasure. Damien cut the pants off his body and chuckled when he saw that Lucien wore no underwear.

Damien wrapped his lips around the member and took it in, all the way to the hilt so that his nose pushed against the gray hairs. _God did he even have a gag reflex?!_ Lucien screamed behind the gag,  the heat of his father's mouth driving him crazy.

Lucien then hissed and growled as cold air hit his throbbing wet cock when his father let it go. He wanted it, he wanted Damien, he wanted him so bad. He wanted to be in him, to make him scream and beg for him to go harder. He whimpered and a nonhuman noise roared out of his mouth as cum splattered all over his body. 

Lucien jerked awake panting. His body was warm and fuzzy and his mind was blank. It took about five minutes for him to realize that he just had a dream about his father. Not an innocent on either. He groaned softly and lifted up the dark sheets, he glanced down at his now limp dick and the cum soaked sheets. He sat up and looked around. He wiped his eyes, looking around he notice it was around nine o'clock at night. 

Where was his father? 

Tthe goth tween got out of his bed and stood. He needed a shower now, and to clean his sheets. That was the fifth time this week. If he asked hius father to wash his sheets and clothes again Damien might start to ask him questions. He groaned, rubbing his hands through his gray locks. Swinging his legs over the bed he stood up, waddling in the wet and sticky pants he was wearing. 

He went to his clothes pile, most of which was actually clean,  and dug out a sleeveless shirt and his tight ripped leather skinny jeans. He hummed before  leaving his room and closing the door behind him. He couldn't allow Amanda, Ernest, or Joseph's kids to pop up and start roaming. 

He headed down to the bathroom that he liked. They had three, one in his room, then hus father's room, and then the main room. The hybrid slowly pushed open his father's door and looked dark room. He saw nothing and on the bed seemed to be a bit lumpy. Maybe his father was still asleep. As much as he wanted to go over and stare at his father's face as he slept he headed into the bathroom instead. 

Lucien placed his hand on the door but stopped when he heard muffled noises. Pressing his ear against the door he could hear better. Whimpers and panting could be heard and the teens face blew up, different shades of red painting his face.  _Well thanks dad for the fapping material._ Slowly glowing eyes turned back at the bed and glared. He turned back to the door before slowly pushing it open. Confidence plaguing his mind. 

The noises stopped and they stood there, staring at each other. The man was sitting on the closed lid of the toilet. The black shirt that the man hand on was between hus teeth showing the smooth pale skin of his stomach and a bit of his chest. The scars for long ago healed fully leaving only marks. His hand was between his thighs, the dark clad tight pants he had on was pulled down. Lucien took a dewp breath and Damien tried to cover his. Fingers glistening as he yanked his shirt back down 

Lucien spoke first. Voice low and dangerous, promising to do anything if the chance came up and it never would. "Do you need help." It didn't even sound like a question, more like something that was going to happen whether Damien wanted it to or not. The older or the to glanced away before looking back at his son. 

"I didnt know you were awake. Please go back to your room or the other bathrooms." Lucien stepped closer closing the door behind him, he saw Damien tense up and shiver and his pants gfrew too tight. 

"I was asleep then I had a dream of you and I came. I woke up to come take a shower." He padded over to Damien placing hus face close to his own. He hummed and put their faces close. Damien looked away from the taller boy and placed his soft hands on hus shoulders. Lucien looked down between his legs and Damien snapped them shut. 

The teen chuckled. "What? Embarrassed now because your son caught you touching yourself...  _daddy? "_ Damien felt his face get hot. He looked away "D-Dont say... " 

Lucien kissed his neck watching how Damien jerked slightly. He whispered in his ear. "What? Don't say things like that because your my father?" Damien glance at his eyes, the glowing increased. Lucien looked just like his father and that was bad because his father could tell him to do anything and he would do it. 

Lucien bit down on the smooth pale neck and Damien whined. Lucien licked away the blood and unbuckled hus pants. "Turn around"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucked, it's a cliffhanger. Part 2 if this one will be here soon in the next chapter. Also sorry if it went by a bit quickly, writers block is starting to kick in with my depression and anxiety ✌


	5. Chapter 5

Damien placed his hands on his sons shoulders looking at him with a frown. Trying to find a way out of this situation he spoke. 

"L-Lucien stop. Let's forget this happened." 

He voice came out shaky and and mentally glared at himself for it. He knew it didn't work when Lucien grabbed his silk covered leg and pulled it. The man sliding down with a gasp as his hips were being pulled up.

Lucien looked down seeing the dark shirt slide up over his stomach. Underwear still around his thighs along with his pants. Bright eyes glanced lower to his father's arse watching as a clear liquid fell silently down the toilet lid. 

"I don't want to forget. Stop pushing me away." 

He hissed in irritation. Lucien knew that forcing his father, someone sensitive and fragile, was going to be a bad idea. And as much as he knew that he could find himself wanting to stop. It was like he was fighting another part of himself. A more sinister and demonic, disgusting part of himself. He was gross, a sinner.

He would have understood if it was anyone else but his father. His other hand reached down and pressed a thumb to the leaking hole watching as his father gasped and dug his nails into his arms. 

"Lucien! S-stop!" 

"You're so wet though  _daddy."_

Damien closed his eyes tightly breathing. He hasn't had any relations to any one mainly due to his fear of judgement from others thanks to his body. He was too scared to trust and this wasn't going to help. If Lucien continued the way he was, Damien was going to end up never leaving his room ever again.

Some part of Lucien wanted that, for his father to be his and only his. If he had been a cold hearted monster then he would. But he was still human somewhere, Damien was still his father. 

Lucien growled and wrapped his other hand around the back of his father's head and yanked him, digging his fingers in that long dark hair as he kissed him hard. Damien gasped and pushed his shoulders lightly annoying Lucien more making the hybrid force his tongue into his mouth.

His senses seemed to spike through the roof as he took in his father's scent and taste grabbing his head and pulling him closer. He wanting to claim him but he'd wait. He had the idea of crushing Damien in his arms and literally ripping out his heart just to make sure it was only his. That it only belonged to him. 

That wasn't Lucien speaking in the back of his mind. It was the monster that claimed to be him. Claimed that it was the real him. Lucien growled and Damien worried that his son might hurt him. He was surprised to have Lucien pull away suddenly just to sink down between his legs. 

He looked defeated, eyes closing and a sigh slipped from him, Damien sighed wiping his mouth a bit with his tongue. Lucien wasnt half as bad as Damien thought he would have been for his age. He shivered and frowned shaking away that thought before placing a shaking hand in his sons hair. His fingers ran through the silver locks and his violet eyes softened. The was his son. 

A bou who didn't know who he wanted to be nor what he wanted to do. The son that spent many nights in his bed when he had nightmares or the son who loved to run around when he was younger in his nakedness as his small feet pitter pattered the floor. He wish his son could stay that way but he was growing. 

"Son.." 

"What is it." His voice was gruff and sounded hurt. Damien sighed and sat up a bit, Lucien following keeping his head in his lap but not allowing his father to cover him which made him sigh once again. Even though he was weary that Lucien would try something else he continued to speak. 

"I'm sorry. I'm your father. This is wrong. I love you but only as a father should love his son." 

"Then leave me." 

"What?" He blinked when Lucien lifted up his head and looked at his father. He scoffed and looked down at the tiled floor

"If I get any closer to you I'm going to hurt you.." 

The man sat for a second. He then chuckled softly. Maybe Lucien was right but Damien couldn't leave his son. Maybe that was his own problem. Lucien was already nineteen years old. He was old enough to live his own life. Damien just wasn't ready to let him go. That thought being said, maybe Damien was just as bad as his son. 

"No you won't. You're my son, I'm here to help you. As long as you need it I'm here for you." 

Lucien stayed quiet after that. Damien pressed a hand to his sons cheek chuckling as the hybrid purred at his warm touch. 

"Let me up please?" 

Lucien hummed and pulled back. When Damien went to pull up his pants Lucien grabbed his hands. Damien sighed when the tween rubbed his naked milky hips. After he was dressed Damien was allowed up by the other, standing and fixing his shirt. 

The younger stood up and peeled off his clothes til he was naked watching with a sly smirk as his father blushed and turned away from him. 

"I-I'll wash your clothes and make breakfast. Go ahead and wash."

_"Yes daddy."_

Damien shivered at that but didn't say anything else as he trailed out of the bedroom. Feet padding the floor as he closed the bathroom door behind him. Once out he sighed heavily running a hand through his long beautiful hair. 

_ok._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This first part was a bit short but I hope you all enjoyed it. Be prepared for more.


End file.
